


Your Structure's Fine (My Dust is Better)

by thereisafire



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is topping. Nate's control is shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Structure's Fine (My Dust is Better)

The bed rattled as it rose a few inches into the air, then landed with a thump.

"No, bad Nate! No telekinesis on the furnishings," Wade chided as he worked his second finger into Nate's ass. Nate responded with a shivery moan, grinding his ass against Wade.

That wasn't usual. Then again, "usual" had Nate topping and Wade being the happy bottom babbling about his healing factor and how he was used to pain and, yes, Nate, he could probably fit a Coke bottle there if he wanted (plastic, not green glass, he had _standards_ that didn't involve _unnecessary_ rectal pain) so just hurry up and _do it already_ and quit all the foreplay.

Wade's rhythm became rather staccato at the recollections of all the previous times. Not that it mattered, he wasn't a metronome, and anyway it was quite difficult to keep a steady rhythm with _someone_ bucking back against Wade as he tried to prepare him properly to avoid him looking even more like he had a stick up his ass the next day.

As a lamp rose in the air and fell to the floor sharply, Wade realised that perhaps it did matter _just a little_ after all.

"Okay, Nate...what happened to your control? Where's Priscilla-the-tightass, savior of the entire world and probably other universes gone to?" Wade asked. Not that he was concerned. Just, you know, checking.

Nate pushed back on the fingers in his ass, protesting the sudden loss of motion, which led to a little whimper when Wade withdrew his fingers.

"Just...okay, just open your eyes for me for a second. Can you do that, Nate?"

Nate hesitantly obliged. One of his pupils was dilated, and the other was its usual glowy self, no surprises there. What was surprising was the look of need on his face and how red his lips were - was that a bite mark? It was a bite mark! Nathan Dayspring Askani'son Messiah had been biting his lower lip during the whole of that.

Somehow Wade couldn't bring himself to make any remark about that. Maybe it was the way Nate was panting and looking all flustered, or maybe it was the sheen of sweat on his body.

"_Oh,_" Wade said, stroking Nate's cheek with his hand. Nate leaned into his touch, making a soft noise which shouldn't have been that much of a turn-on.

"You really can't think straight right now, can you?"

Nate shuddered again and shut his eyes, trying to regain a vestige of control.

"I'm tired, Wade," he murmured with eyes half-lidded. "I want to relax a bit. Don't want to think. Please?"

Well, when he put it that way, it was extremely hard to refuse him whatever he wanted, which might present a bit of a problem if they ever got into a serious relationship. Maybe Wade could start watching more daytime TV to figure out how to fix that, although there probably wasn't a Maury special on control-freak-future-Jesus boyfriends and the loudmouthed mercenaries who lo...liked them.

"If I get dismembered by flying bedroom furniture, you get to stick me back together."

Wade thrust in.

Nate moaned softly, then louder, as the rhythm became more regular, moving his body to meet Wade's relentless thrusts. Random bedroom objects hovered around them, caught up in Nate's loss of control.

Nate was shaking with arousal, his eyes closed, his breath coming out in little gasps and sobs as Wade thrust harder.

Testing a theory, Wade paused for a while, his cock inside Nate.

Nate whimpered and Wade could feel himself rocked with a flash of arousal and the urge to keep going, which might not have entirely been his, as it also came with a flash of someone's-cock-in-his-ass.

"Your control's shot. How does it feel?"

Silence.

"Come on, Cable, Mr Messiah, I'd recite all your titles but I don't think you can even remember what your name is."

His eyelids were fluttering, good but not enough.

"Nate. Answer or this ends. Simple question, if you can think enough to comprehend. How. Does. It. Feel."

His eyes flew open, one glowing brightly, accompained by a surge of desperation and neediness that Wade was pretty sure wasn't from him.

"...it feels...good. Please."

Wade ruffled Nate's hair and drew him into a kiss, which Nate returned with equal enthusiasm, his tongue mapping out the crevices of Wade's mouth.

Wade broke the kiss and resumed thrusting. Nate was already on the edge, so there wasn't much point in prolonging it unless he planned to go for a record.

Nate's gasps got louder as he neared climax, with Wade's exhalations matching his tempo as he pumped harder. He could feel Nate's legs trembling from the exertion and the sheer tension in the moment, could feel Nate's emotions leaking out of his mind, accompanied by a few stray thoughts.

_oh please_ is what he heard, in a tone that combined longing and begging and sheer raw heat.

_oh god, Wade_ and it's kind of pathetic, that plea in that soft sad mental voice- it's the thing that tipped him over the edge and made him come harder than he's ever come before.

Nate was so open, so receptive, Wade could feel him clenching around his cock at that point, eyes meeting his, full of raw desire before closing, mouth half-open as he neared completion.

The hovering objects around them plummeted down, and it was good that they were pillows and bolsters and belts with unnecessary pouches and a little Deadpool plushie, because they certainly hit the ground rather hard. Wade was pretty sure that one pillow exploded. Not that he was a master of detecting things, but the feathers floating around them were a dead giveaway.

"Nate? You okay?"

A chuckle.

"I don't think my mind...is all there anymore."

"Hey, join the club."


End file.
